


Listen to Your Heart

by Aj4668



Series: Missing Pieces [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finn is alive, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of past Finchel, Romance, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after he kissed Rachel in the McKinley auditorium, even after he apologized to her and they sang together, Rachel never really imagined she’d ever be married to Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rachel and Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the awesome [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly)! Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is part of the Missing Pieces series. All of the couples' stories complement other stories in the series, and will be more enjoyable (and will likely make more sense) if you read all of them.

Jesse and Rachel became friendly again while he tried to convince her to star in Russell Simmons’ new musical. Even after he kissed Rachel in the McKinley auditorium, even after he apologized to her and they sang together, Rachel never really imagined she’d ever be married to Jesse. She hoped for it, but never imagined it would happen.

 

When Rachel moved back to New York in the summer of 2015, after she helped lead the New Directions to another Nationals title, and she resumed classes at NYADA, she took Jesse up on his offer to live with him, intending it to be temporary. Kurt and Blaine had gotten married, as had Santana and Brittany, and after her experience living in the dorms when she’d first attended NYADA, she decided living with Jesse couldn’t be as bad as that.

And it wasn’t. Between his play rehearsals, and her class and work schedule, they actually didn’t see each other that often. They communicated mostly by text, and sometimes notes left on the kitchen cabinet. They signed them Ship 1 and Ship 2, as in “the ships that passed in the night”. They tried to have lunch or dinner together once a week, but in reality, it was more likely to be twice a month, if they were lucky.

This went on for several months, and they were both happy with the arrangement. While they both dated occasionally, they never brought their dates back to the apartment, and neither Jesse nor Rachel had any serious relationships. They just didn’t have the time.

One day, just before Jesse’s play opened, Rachel came home from work early and found Jesse sitting on the couch, watching TV.

“Wow! Ship 1! You’re home. What a nice surprise. Are you okay?” Rachel asked.

“Hey 2, yeah I’m good, just exhausted. Rehearsal was a disaster, so the director let us out early, so I decided to just stay home in peace and quiet, and chill out.”

“Not a problem. I have some work to do, and I can do it in my room.” Rachel started to grab her bag she had just dropped to go to her room when Jesse stopped her.

“Hey, no. It’s okay. Is your work pressing? Can you hang out for a bit? I’d love to just sit and talk with you. It’s been so long,” he said.

“Yeah, I’d like that, too. I’m going to change and get a glass of wine. Would you like one, or a beer, anything?”

“Beer’s good, thanks.”

When she returned, she was dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a fitted white tee, with her hair piled in a loose knot on top of her head. She had a glass of wine for herself, and Jesse’s beer. She sat on the couch, curled her legs under, and said, “This is nice. I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Jesse smiled, and grabbed her hand, and said, “Well, unless you count 5 minutes here and there, it has been a long time. Tell me about school.”

She told him about her classes, and how even though it was tough going back where everyone knew about Funny Girl and her bomb of a TV show, it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. 

“So tell me about the play. Are you all ready? Do you have tickets for Kurt, Blaine and me? We can’t wait!”

“Yes, I have your tickets, right up front, and no, we aren’t ready, but everyone tells me this is normal, and not to panic.”

“It is normal, at least it’s what happened before Funny Girl. It may get worse before it gets better, but just remember that you are Jesse St. James, and they cast you because you are amazing. The rest is just the construction noise as they build the play, so to speak.”

“Okay, that’s… That’s a great analogy. Thanks, Rach.” He leaned over and gave her a hug. 

“You’re welcome. So how are other things going? Dating?”

“Dating? Who has time to date? My last date was like 5 weeks ago, and it was a disaster. She told me over the appetizer that she thought Donald Trump would be a “fun” president because he had a reality show.”

“Ohhh no, she didn’t,” Rachel groaned.

“Oh, but she did. I told her I wasn’t feeling well, and we never even ordered dinner. What about you? Any dates?” Jesse asked her, but he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. He had promised Rachel no pressure, no funny stuff when he offered her a room, and he was holding to that. It hadn’t been easy, though their schedules helped. 

Sitting with her, holding her hand that way, he hoped she wasn’t dating anyone, at least not seriously. He took a big swallow of his beer, if not to calm his nerves, to at least distract himself. 

“Ha. Dating. Kurt set me up with someone he met at the coffee shop. Kurt told him I was a performer, and when he asked what I’d done, I told him I was in Funny Girl. He asked if that was a comedy club.” 

“No.”

“Yes. When I told him it was a Broadway play, and that it was the revival of the role once played by Barbra Streisand, he said, ‘Isn’t she the old one on The View?’ It may have been the shortest date in dating history.”

“I’m sorry. What about Finn? Any word from him?” Jesse braced himself for the answer, but he still held her hand.

“He texts every now and then, calls occasionally. He is in LA with Puck, still taking classes. You know, it’s interesting, the last couple of times we’ve actually spoken, I get the feeling that he and Puck are together.”

“Like a couple? Well, that’s certainly new, but you know, I can actually see that working.” He meant that. It wasn’t just hope that Finn would be moving on from Rachel. He looked at her. “How do you feel about that?”

She paused, and took a drink of her wine while she reflected on that for a moment.

“Honestly, I’m good. Finn and I have been over for a long time. Whatever awkwardness we ever had is long gone, and I really just want all the happiness in the world for him, and for Puck. They are both still family to me. If they find it together, then I’m happy for them.”

“Wow, you’re amazing, Rach.”

“I’m not, not really. Time and distance from it all have helped, and being humiliated in front of the country and coming back from that kind of gives perspective. Maybe it’s this whole maturity thing I’m trying.” She laughed at herself. 

She was happy Jesse thought she was amazing, but if time had taught Rachel anything, it was that everyone was flawed, including her. She was still driven and so ambitious, and would always strive to be the best, but she no longer needed it all yesterday, so to speak. She had found peace within herself.

She was hoping Jesse knew this. Since the day he showed up at McKinley, trying to get her to co-star with him, she knew she still had feelings for him. At the time, she was conflicted because of her feelings for Sam, but she no longer is confused. She’s had no idea how Jesse feels, and he’s held up his promise to not do anything, and they’ve both been dating others, but clearly, that’s not working out well at all.

Jesse just gazed at her. 

“What?” Rachel asked.

“I’m just enjoying this, and enjoying you. I’ve always enjoyed you, but this ‘maturity thing’ you’re trying? It’s working for you. You’re just really special, Rach.” 

“Aww thanks, Jesse, you are, too.” Rachel smiled at him. It was one of her genuine “I’m touched and happy” smiles, not one of her “I’m supposed to smile at this time, so I’m smiling” smiles.

“Fuck it,” Jesse blurted out.

“What? Jesse?”

Jesse pulled her to him, and kissed her. It started as a sweet, almost timid kiss, then turned into pure passion. He wasn’t sure if he’d have but the one chance, so he poured all his love and want into it. He tasted her wine on her tongue, and he moaned. He laid her back on the couch, and positioned himself between her legs. 

He looked in her eyes, whispered her name, “Rachel,” and began kissing her again. 

Rachel was stunned, and unsure of what Jesse was thinking, but she decided to grab her chance, and she let all her emotions, her desire, flow into the kiss. It wasn’t until Jesse reached for her breast and she felt him thrust hard against her, that she pushed him off with a hand to his chest.

“Jesse, I’m sorry, we need to stop. I can’t do this. I was going to let myself just go with the moment, but we live together, and if this gets weird…”

“Oh no, Rach. It’s my fault. I promised you I wouldn’t do anything, and I really tried hard not to do this. I’m so sorry. I’ll keep my feelings hidden, and you can feel safe here. I promise.”

“Feelings? What feelings, Jesse?”

“Oh Rach, you haven’t figured it out yet? Oh no, you thought this was just me feeling lonely? Or horny? Oh no, baby, I’m sorry. I mean, I am, but it’s so much more. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Rachel threw herself into Jesse’s arms, and kissed him. 

“Uh Rach, please don’t take this as a complaint, because it certainly isn’t, but what’s that for?”

“I love you, too, Jesse. I have for a long time.”

She stood up, took Jesse’s hand, and led him to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Jesse had been together as a couple for two years when they almost broke up. Rachel was about to graduate from NYADA, was getting ready to start rehearsals for “Jane Austin Sings”, which Jesse would direct, and she was trying to manage the stress of having her dads, Hiram and Leroy, together for her graduation. It was the first time they’d be together since their divorce years ago.

To say Rachel was stressed would have been laughable.

 

One day, Kurt and Blaine asked Rachel and Jesse over for dinner. They hadn’t seen Rachel in a couple of months, and missed her, but also had something really important to ask of her. 

Rachel arrived on time, with a bottle of wine. She hugged both men, and Kurt led them into the dining room, which had been pretty formally set for a Wednesday. 

“Kurt, what’s all this for? It’s beautiful!”

“Well, it’s part to celebrate your graduation, your role and Jesse’s first time as a director with Jane Austin Sings, and just being in a really good place,” Kurt said.

Rachel burst into tears.

“Rach? What’s wrong, sweetie?” Blaine rushed to her and gathered her in his arms, and glared at Jesse.

“Don’t look at me that way. It’s not me. She just has so much on her plate right now, and her formerly grown up dads have turned into big babies, and are trying to dictate who sits where at the graduation, and where they go to dinner, and I’m ready to just uninvite them both,” Jesse said.

“I’ll take Leroy for the day, and Blaine can take Hiram. Would that help?” Kurt asked.

Rachel just sobbed harder. “Oh my god, really? I love you guys.”

That settled, Rachel calmed down, and they sat down to eat, and caught up with each other. At the end of the meal, they moved to the living room, each with a glass of wine. Rachel noticed Blaine and Kurt stealing glances at each other, and said, “Okay guys, what’s going on? What’s with all the silent communicating?”

“Rach, we need to talk to you about something. Well, you and Jesse, but really, mostly you. We want you to take your time to respond, and whatever your answer, we won’t be mad, and we’ll love you,” Kurt said.

“Okay, I promise,” Rachel nodded, but she looked worried. Whatever this was, it sounded serious, and very important to both Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt reached out to hold Rachel’s hand, and grabbed Blaine’s hand with his other hand. Blaine also took Rachel’s hand.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Jesse asked.

“Yeah, you are scaring me. Is everyone okay? Are you sick? Is one of you sick? Do you need my blood or bone marrow or something?” Rachel asked, starting to tear up.

“No, oh no, Rach. We’re both fine,” Blaine said, squeezing her hand.

“Rachel, Blaine and I love you, and we’ve decided that we are ready to start a family. You know we can’t just have a baby, so after looking into all of our options, we want to know if you’d ever consider helping us have a baby.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Well, probably the best method, assuming you’re healthy, would be insemination. We’d need your egg and uterus, after all,” Kurt said.

“I’m just starting Jane Austin, you know that. I’m contractually obligated now, and I can’t get pregnant. If I do this, it wouldn’t be for awhile.”

“We know, and discussed that. Doing this with you is more important than the timing, if you decide to do it. Just think about it, and take your time,” Kurt said, with Blaine nodding to show his agreement.

“Would you want me to be involved with the child, or not, or be an aunt, or how would this work?” 

“You could be an aunt, or a godmother, or whatever you wanted. You could be as involved as much as you want, or as little as you want. Obviously, if you decide to do this, we’d have to have more discussions later. Really, just take some time,” Blaine said.

 

Rachel and Jesse left a short time later. They were both really quiet on the way home in the cab, but as soon as they entered their apartment, Rachel broke down.

“How can they ask me that? How can I say no to them and not ruin our friendship? This is so unfair? It’s too huge!”

“Rach, why would you say no? They are your best friends, and it’s a really cool full-circle thing with how you were born. I don’t understand,” Jesse said, while hugging her.

“I can’t do this. Look at what happened with Shelby. She left, and then snuck back in, and then left again. I couldn’t do that to a child. And I won’t.” Rachel was crying so hard now, she was barely able to speak.

“Rach, honey, she also came back, and just because that’s how it happened with Shelby doesn’t mean it would happen that way for you. Kurt and Blaine said you could have as much or as little involvement as you want.”

“You sound as if you think I should do this. How could you?” Rachel knew she wasn’t being totally rational, but she had so much emotion tied to this issue.

“If I thought you didn’t want to do it because you weren’t ready to get pregnant, or because the timing was wrong, or because Blaine and Kurt would be terrible dads, I’d be behind you 100% in saying no. I just don’t want you to say no because you’re scared, baby.”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t just support me, no matter what. What the hell, Jesse? You’re supposed to unconditionally support and love me. You aren’t doing that at all. Maybe I need to rethink this relationship. Maybe I need to rethink my entire life.” She turned and walked into the guest room, and slammed the door. She didn’t come out until morning.

 

Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee, and he looked as if he’d been up at least for most of the night, if not all of it, and he had been. He was so angry with Rachel. He knew this was an emotionally loaded topic for her, but she stormed out of the room like a child, accusing him of not supporting her. Also, while he knew this was her decision by and large, it would affect him, and she never asked him what he thought, good or bad. 

He looked up at Rachel when she came in, but didn’t say anything. He noticed her red, puffy eyes, and knew she’d been up crying. His heart ached for her, but he wasn’t sure how she was feeling. She hadn’t kissed him on the cheek like she usually did before getting her coffee, so he wasn’t able to guess at the status of their relationship.

 

She had her final classes this morning, which was mostly just wrapping things up and sitting through some final performances other students were giving, as she had already done hers. Jesse had to go to some meetings for Jane Austin, so they got ready in silence. They left at the same time, in silence, and went in different directions without saying a word.

Rachel went through her day without texting Jesse as she usually did, though she kept checking her phone to see if he’d texted her. Jesse made it through his meetings, and didn’t text Rachel. He checked his phone every chance he got, and wanted to cry every time he didn’t get a message from her.

She got home about an hour before Jesse, and cooked some pasta, enough for both, but only plated hers. By the time Jesse arrived home, Rachel had cleaned the kitchen, put the pasta away, and had gone to the guest room. 

Jesse got himself some pasta, and ate in the kitchen alone, growing madder and more upset with each passing minute. What the hell had happened and why the hell was the love of his life shutting him out? They weren’t perfect, and they had fought before, but never like this. By the time he was finished eating, he was in a full boil, and just pushed his plate aside, and got up to go find Rachel, determined to have it out with her. 

He didn’t even knock on guest room door, and just burst in. He found Rachel on the bed, working on her laptop, but with tears running down her face.

“Jesse, really? Ever heard of knocking? I’m not ready to talk to you unless you can be supportive of me.”

“Oh that’s bullshit, Rach, and you know it. I told you I would support you, whatever decision you made, so long as it wasn’t just based on fear. And really, when have I ever not been supportive of you? I resent the hell out of that. That’s not fair to me.”

“Oh shut up, Jesse, this isn’t about you. You were trying to tell me to do this, and then were trying to tell me that I wasn’t doing it based on the wrong reasons. If I don’t want to do this, I don’t have to. This isn’t picking up someone’s dry cleaning. It’s becoming a parent. It’s having a baby. Maybe you don’t understand that. This would change everything, or have you not figured that out? This would affect you, too.”

“Oh it’s awesome that you finally realized that. I get that this is ultimately your decision, and again, I will support you no matter what, but other than hurling accusations at me, you didn’t even consider me. You just stomped out of the room and slammed the door like a child.”

“Oh so now I’m a child, and you think I should have a child? What crap is that? Why are you even with me then?” Rachel knew this was getting foolish, and that both she and Jesse were being irrational, but she was so damned tired, and really, just so damned scared. She hadn’t yet gotten the courage to say what she was really thinking anyway, which was that she had envisioned them having a baby together, and it seemed like he didn’t want children, since he was so eager for her to do this for Kurt and Blaine. She isn’t really sure how they made it this far without really talking about having their own kids someday, but they had been so busy so often, she guessed it just hadn’t come up.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you know I love you, and that’s why I’ve been with you, but maybe you don’t want to be with me if you think I’m so unsupportive and just try to tell you what to do with your life and your body,” he challenged.

Jesse knew as soon as he said it that it was stupid. He was just so scared. He wanted to be a daddy, and Rachel didn’t seem like she really wanted kids, and if she did this, maybe he could be a part-time dad. It was better than nothing. And how in the hell had they gone all this time without discussing if they wanted kids? They both sucked, apparently.

“You know what? Maybe I don’t. I’ll find another place to stay after graduation. You can have the apartment.” Jesse just turned and walked out of the room, and went in “his” room and yes, slammed the door. She did it, so can he. “Yep,” he thought, “the picture of maturity and hypocrisy, that’s me.”

He sat in what he assumed was his room now, and stewed. She wanted to break up? Fine. She thought he was unsupportive? Fine. He could show her unsupportive. Whatever. 

Rachel sat on her bed, and let the anger fester. How dare he preach to her about her feelings and what she should do? How didn’t he know what a life-changing decision this was? He was just going to tell her what to do? Not something of this significance, this importance. Not something that she hoped they would do together and clearly he had no interest in whatsoever. She’d find a place and be just fine, thank you very much. 

She’d stop crying soon, she was sure.

Jesse stayed in his room, and played on his laptop. He tried working on a few things for Jane Austin, but couldn’t stay focused. He checked Facebook. Rachel hadn’t posted all day. Neither had Kurt or Blaine. He wondered what they were thinking. They must be anxious to get an answer. No, he couldn’t think about them right now. His life was falling apart.

Well, this was what she wanted, right? Fuck it. He laid down on the bed, and noticed that her scent was still in the bedding, so he sat back up. He looked over at the picture on the dresser, the one of them taken in Central Park the previous summer by Kurt. God, that was a fun day, and she looked gorgeous, and he was looking at her with all the love that he felt. 

He turned and looked at the photo on his nightstand, the one from closing night of the Russell Simmons’ musical, and that is his favorite. She was so proud of him that night, kept telling him he’d be up for a Tony, and wonder of it all, she’d been right. He was nominated, and won. On her nightstand sat a photo from the Tony Awards, both all dressed up.

He had to be strong. It didn’t matter that their lives were so enmeshed, and so happy, and that they were just so fucking good together. She didn’t want him. 

 

He lasted an hour, barely.

 

After torturing himself with thoughts of losing her, he threw himself off the bed, and determined to fix this, and do it the right way; he walked across the hall to the guest room. He knocked, softly. She didn’t answer, but he could hear her crying, so he opened the door slightly, and peeked in. His heart broke, again.

Rachel was curled up on the bed in a fetal position, crying. Without a thought, he laid on the bed and curled himself around her. She stiffened at first, then relaxed her body, but kept crying.

“Oh Rach, I’m so sorry. I love you, baby, and whatever you want, it’s okay, for whatever reasons. No judgments, no lectures. I promise. I just can’t lose you.”

“Jesse, I love you,” she sobbed, “but you don’t want a baby with me.”

He sat her up and turned her face to look at him.

“What? I’d love to have kids with you. I thought you didn’t want kids with me, or maybe at all.”

“Huh?”

He laughed. “Oh my god, we suck. You want babies? Because I’d love to have babies with you.” He wiped the tears from her face with the corner of his shirt.

“Really? I thought you might be pushing me to do this so I’d get a pregnancy experience without having to be part of it.” She started sobbing again.

“Oh no, baby, no. If I was pushing it, it was because I thought maybe we could co-parent and I’d be kind of a daddy with you as a mommy.”

“I think I want to do this for them, but I don’t want to be their child’s mother. I’d be happy being an aunt or godmother, but I’d rather be your child’s mother. What do you think? Are you okay with that?”

“Of course, it’s a beautiful gift you’re giving them, and I told you I’d support you no matter what decision you made. If I’m being honest, though, I like the idea of you being an aunt or godmother to this baby, and a mommy to ours, now that we’ve talked about having our own. I meant it when I said I’d support anything, though. If it’s non-traditional, this family of ours, I’d be just as happy.”

Rachel flung herself at Jesse, and hugged him. “Oh, I’m so sorry for the horrible things I’ve said to you, and the worse things I’ve been thinking about you since this started. I love you, so much. I don’t want to lose you, and I was so afraid.”

“Rach, wait here, okay? I’ll be back in a minute. Just stay right here.”

Jesse ran back to their room (not “his” anymore, he was sure), and grabbed a small box out of his nightstand, then ran back across the hall.

“Jesse, what are you doing? Where did… Is that…?”

“Rach, I’ve been planning this for awhile, but I can’t wait. I was going to do it after your graduation this weekend, but with your fathers being there, and being, well, your fathers, I was afraid they would ruin it, and then I didn’t know when I’d do it, and have it be epic. But Rach…” 

Jesse got off the bed, and knelt down on one knee in front of her.

“I love you, and have for longer than I can remember. Through glee clubs, “Run Joey Run”, eggs, proms, and years when we didn’t even see each other, I’ve loved you. You are it for me. I love your determination, your ambition, your intelligence, your loyalty, your beauty, your sexiness, and your kind, caring heart. I want to be with you forever, and grow old with you, watching our family grow. Rachel, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man ever born and marry me?”

She paused for a moment, and then, through happy tears this time, nodded and said, “Yes, Jesse, I’ll marry you, and become the happiest and luckiest woman ever born.”

He stood and grabbed her in a big hug, and kissed her. 

“Oh my god, I love you so much, Rach. Oh the ring, you need the ring.”

“I don’t care about the ring. I just want you.” She grabbed him to pull him to the bed with her, but he stopped her.

“No, I want to do this right, and when we show each other how much we love each other, it’s going to be in our damned bed, baby, where we both belong. I need you with me.” 

“Oh Jess, I love you,” she said as he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to their bed, so they could show each other how much they loved each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The years pass by quickly. 

A year and a half later, just after Jane Austin Sings closed, they got married in a simple, yet beautiful, ceremony in Central Park. Kurt planned it, of course, as a gift for her agreeing to be a surrogate. They honeymooned in Cabo, and just after they returned, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine completed their first, and only, attempt to conceive via insemination. It was successful, and everyone was thrilled. 

Eight months later, Rachel won her Tony. A few short weeks later, Rachel delivered a healthy baby. Blaine and Kurt were happy daddies, and Rachel and Jesse were godparents.

A year later, after starring in one of Artie’s movies, Rachel was playing Maureen in Rent, with Jesse directing her again. Santana was handling her publicity, and called early one morning to let her know she was up for an Oscar for Best Actress, Artie was up for Best Director, and the movie was nominated for Picture of the Year. The calls were coming in like crazy. Good Morning America wanted her live on the air, as did CNN and E!. She called in to GMA, and tried to be coherent, but probably wasn’t, but Robin Roberts and Lara Spencer were nice anyway. 

A few months later, they were in LA for the Oscars, and it was like a small Glee reunion. Rachel and Jesse were there, as well as Tina and Artie, obviously, and Santana and Britt. They ran into Mercedes in the lobby, who was with Cooper Anderson, which shocked everyone. Mercedes kept in touch with Kurt and Blaine, but no one else. Mercedes was up for Best Original Song for a song she wrote for a movie starring George Clooney and Cooper Anderson.

Mercedes’ category was up first, and she didn’t win. Rachel felt bad for her, and realized that if Mercedes didn’t win, there was a good chance she wouldn’t either. 

After a few other categories, Best Director was up. Artie won.

“Yo, I never thought this would ever happen. I made a movie about a kid in his wheelchair, and how he and his mom muddled through, and triumphed. I just wanted to tell a story, and never imagined anyone would care about it.”

He thanked others, including the cast and crew, and the studio, and then continued speaking.

“Rachel Berry. You starred as my mother, and you are both a director’s dream and nightmare, but thank you. You are also my friend, going back way too many years, and you were also the star of the first play I ever directed. I love you, diva.” The camera pans to Rachel, who is in Jesse’s arms, smiling, but crying. She blows Artie a kiss.

“Tina Cohen-Chang Abrams, baby, I love you. I have loved you for so long I can’t remember a time I haven’t, and you are my biggest cheerleader. Thanks, baby.

Yeah, yeah, wrap it up. McKinley friends, love you all – Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, Quinn, Cedes, San, Britt, Kitty, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar, Rory, Sam, Joe, Matt – you never once told me I was crazy to dream this big. Okay gotta go. If I’ve met you, I love you, and I thank you! Artie’s out!” He wheeled off the stage, leaving everyone laughing.

Artie made it back to his seat a little while later, after doing some press, and it was perfect timing, as they were getting ready to announce Best Actress. 

The presenter was Neil Patrick Harris, and after the nominees’ names were read, Neil announced, “And the Oscar goes to… Rachel Berry for The Boy In The Chair!”

Once again, the table was screaming, and prompting their friend to go up and accept her award. Rachel hugged and kissed Artie, and then kissed Jesse. She weaved her way through a few tables, and made it up to the stage. She accepted the statue and a kiss from Neil Patrick Harris, and then just stood in front of the mic stand. 

“Oh my goodness, I have no idea what to say here. I honestly didn’t think I’d win. I’m so honored to be in the company of the other amazing women in this category, and all of you did such beautiful work. 

Thank you to my amazing husband, Jesse. You are my rock, and my heart and soul, baby, and I love you so much. 

Thank you to my fathers, Hiram and Leroy. You gave me all an aspiring performer could ask for, and more so, you supported my dreams. I love you both. Shelby, thank you, too. My best friends, Kurt and Blaine, I love you both, and thank you for putting up with my crazy.”

Kurt and Blaine hugged each other, crying and smiling like fools. They were so damned proud of their friends.

“Thank you to the cast and crew of this amazing movie, and most of all, to Artie Abrams. You’ve already heard from Artie that we go way back, to elementary school, actually, but we became friends in high school, in our glee club. Yes, he was my director in West Side Story, and he was a genius then, and is a genius now. Thank you for trusting me to tell your story, Artie, and to Nancy, I was honored to play you.

Some of my best motivators have been my biggest detractors. Not everyone is supportive of an aspiring young actress, or her fellow Glee Clubbers. We felt broken at times, but in the end, you motivated us to succeed, and succeed we have. We have a Grammy award winner in Miss Mercedes Jones, a few Broadway stars, two national Glee Club winning coaches, two acclaimed dancers, the fiercest publicist in the industry, lawyers, and successful business owners. So those who hated us, bullied us, heckled us, thank you, and you know who you are, because I’m not mentioning your names. A special mention to Dave K, because I don’t mean you. You are a dear person and a dear friend. Dreams come true, everyone. Oh and everyone Artie thanked, I thank, too, since they are telling me to wrap it up. My friends at McKinley were the first to believe in me, so thank you.”

In New York, Dave is sitting with the others, and is numb. He is holding Seb’s hand, mumbling, “Rachel mentioned me on the Oscars. Right? She mentioned me. She meant me, right?”

Sebastian laughed softly, and said, “Yes, hon, she meant you. It was really touching, and it’s true.”

 

The following year, Rachel won a Tony for playing Maureen, and discovered she was pregnant. They weren’t trying to get pregnant, but weren’t trying not to, either. She and Jesse were thrilled, and decided it was a perfect time for Rachel to leave Maureen behind, and take some time off. She was more than happy to work on their little production, as Jesse had called it all those years ago. 

By the time little Zach was starting to walk, they were just excited for the joint anniversary party coming that summer, and to see everyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song, [Listen To Your Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCC_b5WHLX0), by Roxette. This is the song that Rachel and Jesse performed in 6x11, We Built This Glee Club.


End file.
